


(Part 1) New Beginnings

by shookkookie



Series: Human No More [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, F/M, I hope y’all enjoy?, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, OCs for evil purposes, Vampires, ill add that when I get there, its focused on vampires but other beings will appear, other groups and people will appear, theres Like fighting and stuff but idk how graphic it’ll get yet, violence?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shookkookie/pseuds/shookkookie
Summary: Taeyong wakes in a room, bright lights everywhere and a face looming above his own.





	(Part 1) New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been roaming around my mind for a while (read:six months) and I finally had the courage to post (plus I finally got a title lmao) I hope you enjoy hehet

Taeyong wakes in a room, bright lights everywhere and a face looming above his own. “Hello,” the person whispers, smiling at him. Taeyong’s eyes shoot open and he scrambles to sit up and move as far away from this stranger as possible. “It’s okay, we’re not harmful. I’m Johnny,” the man says, grinning and holding out his hand. Taeyong stares at Johnny’s hand and then moves his head to look back up at his face. Johnny, realising that Taeyong was making no move to shake his hand, stuffs it back into his coat pocket, a doctor’s robe, and hums quietly, rocking back and forth on his feet, thinking of something to say, “You’re the first one who’s woken up and didn’t try to run for it.” Probably not the correct thing to say, as Taeyong’s eyes somehow open wider than they had earlier. “I would advise you don’t though,” Johnny speaks, holding his hands out in front of him, “your legs are never stable the first time you wake up after the change.” It is silent for a while, Taeyong silently staring at Johnny, eyes looking at him as if this was his first time seeing.  
“Why are your irises red?” are the first words Taeyong utters.

—

6 days earlier:

-Taeyong

“Yes, we’re very sorry, I’ll be sure to check and will email you when I find out what the problem is, Ma’am. Yes, I am sure. No, I will not forget. Thank you for your purchase and we will deal with your complaint immediately.” Taeyong hung up, sighing, his hands going to cover his face. One more day at this place and he was sure he would go mad. Answering calls and handling complaint after complaint, Taeyong wished he could be the one complaining. Well, it was better than having no job, he told himself. He lifted his head just to see a colleague of his walking towards him and sighed again, this seemed bad.  
“Mr Lee, the boss would like to meet with you.” His colleague whispered to him. Yup, he knew it, this was gonna be bad.  
“Thank you,” he smiled tightly and got up out of his seat.

 

Walking to the boss’s office was always slightly eerie, the wood panelled walls, with pictures of previous bosses in prim suits, often holding a whisky glass or looking through papers. Still somehow creepy though. Taeyong knocked on the door, waited for the barely audible “you may enter” and carefully opened the door before slipping in.  
“Is there a problem, sir?”  
“I have called you here, due to the complaints of many,” his boss sighed, “many of our clients. I therefore will have to fire you. As your work these past few months has been getting poorer and poorer. I am truly sorry, Mr. Lee.”  
“Thank you, will there be anything else?”  
“You can take all your stuff today and collect the envelope with the rest of your pay at the front reception. Good bye.”  
And with that, Taeyong left his boss’s office, no longer a hired man. “Fuck,” He mumbled, once he was in the elevator, going back down to his office’s floor, slapping his hand to his face and slowly sliding it down, until it dropped back to his side.

 

-  
Going home that day felt like a chore, Taeyong’s feet dragging behind him, his bag heavier than on the way to work and the box he was carrying in his arms almost too full. He plonked the box in front of his apartment door to search for his keys, his legs crying from the seven flights of stairs he just had to take due to the broken lift that was yet to be fixed. He sighed to himself solemnly, opening the door to his apartment and kicking the box inside, too tired to pick it up again. The moment his door was closed behind him he kicked off his shoes and walked straight to his sofa which he flopped face down onto and proceeded to fall asleep, not even bothering to take off his coat or the bag he had slung across his chest. 

 

He awoke later that night a little confused as to where he was, before he realised he was in his living room. He got up and went to shower, and afterwards dressed in something nice; he had decided to go clubbing. What better way to celebrate getting fired than to go and get lampshaded! 

 

-

Twelve shots, six beers and five dances later, Taeyong was feeling much better and less sad and annoyed. This was definitely the best way to get rid of the bad mood he’d had for the past two weeks. Stumbling off the dance-floor, Taeyong made his way to the restroom, his bladder crying from all that he had had to drink, wanting to get it over with so that he would be able to go back to enjoying the music, even if it just sounded like a mindless ‘boom boom boom’ at this point. He toppled into the bathroom, excusing himself to the two men by the sink for disturbing... whatever it was they were doing, and locked himself into a stall to finally relieve himself. When he walked back out, still slightly wobbly on his feet, the two men were gone, but a sort of purse that appeared to be made of red velvet, was lying there, probably forgotten by the men who had been in the bathroom. Taeyong decided in that moment, while staring at the purse, he would be a nice person and return it. He washed his hands, he was still a hygienic person after all, and picked up the purse, before walking out of the bathroom and searching for those two strange men. He spotted them near the back exit of the club and was about to call out to them before he locked eyes with one of them and lowered his hand, somehow being drawn to those amazingly vibrant eyes. He walked over to the two men, following them to the back exit and, when they walked out, he followed suit. Outside the two men seemed to be waiting for him.  
“Would you look at that, the human actually followed.”  
Human? What does he mean human? Weren’t they all human?  
“He really did. Guess that means he won’t mind.”  
Won’t mind what? What was happening?  
“Hey there little human,” one said, sauntering over to Taeyong, “you don’t mind if I-?”  
“What are you doing?” Taeyong asked, weary. He tried stepping back but he was frozen in place. He gripped the purse tighter in his hand.  
“Oh how silly of me, I should introduce myself first before I take you out,” the man who had walked over to Taeyong said, “I’m Elisander and that charmingly quiet man over here,” he gestured to the man leaning against the opposite wall, “is my brother, Alexander.”  
“Woah, your parents really brainstormed on those names.” Have it be Taeyong to give sarcastic comments when he was clearly in some sort of danger.  
The man, Elisander, laughed. “Oh you sweet smelling human, it pains me to have you leave this world, but my brother and I haven’t fed in three weeks and we’re practically starved!”  
Fed? What do they mean?  
“No worries, we’re nice vampires, we’ll be sure to hypnotise you before, so you won’t feel the pain.”  
Alarmed, Taeyong tried to turn and run, but his body just wouldn’t listen.  
“You can try,” Alexander spoke for the first time since Taeyong had seen him, “but it won’t work, you’re locked in a pentagram trap. You won’t be able to escape.”  
“Oh,” Taeyong whispered to himself.  
“I guess this is goodbye, little human,” Elisander said, taking Taeyong’s hand and pulling it towards his face to give it a light kiss. The kiss shocked Taeyong and his eyes moved to look the vampire in the eye. “Sweet human, you really are a fool.”  
These were the last words Taeyong heard before his world went black

**Author's Note:**

> Whew okay, It’ll get better, I promise
> 
> You can find me on Twitter (jesuislebasket) where I talk about (&rt) Nct, Day6 and a lot of other groups (I also cry about Renjun but that’s not important)


End file.
